Xiuhcoatl
Summary Xiuhcoatl (太陽の蛇 (シウコアトル) Taiyō no Hebi (Shiukoatoru), lit. "Serpent of the Sun") is the ultimate weapon of the Aztec magic cabal Return of the Winged One, consisting in four surface crafts and a satellite. Xiuhcoatl (meaning "turquoise serpent" and also carrying the symbolic meaning "fire serpent") is named after a serpent in Aztec mythology regarded as the spirit form of Xiuhtecuhtli, the Aztec fire deity, and also an atlatl wielded by Huitzilopochtli that had defeated 400 gods. The satellite Xiuhcoatl was launched into space by the ancient Aztec civilization, during a time when they believed in legends that the sun could easily be destroyed, as one of their many projects to protect the sun. Its original purpose was to launch large amounts of flint into the weakening sun, which was meant to act as fuel and restore the sun's vitality. Though it failed to fulfill that role, the Xiuhcoatl is still able to be used to provide large-scale orbital bombardment. Much like the Mixcoatl, the Xiuhcoatl is made out of wood, cloth, and obsidian. The Xiuhcoatl crafts are over 100m long, resembling rugby balls forcibly stretched from each end. They have several large and small wings on their back and sides. The main satellite is a giant craft comparable to a space station with hieroglyphs carved on its side for communication and control purposes. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Low 7-B Name: Xiuhcoatl Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Age: Unknown Classification: Bombardment Craft, Antenna for Orbital Bombardment | Orbital Bombardment Satellite Wielders: Controlled remotely by magicians Powers and Abilities: Flight, 8 flamethrowers that scatter a fuel oil-like burning liquid, can act as an antenna for the satellite's orbital bombardment | Orbital bombardment Attack Potency: City Block level (via this calc) | Small City level+ (Stated to be capable of burning away 87% of Liberal Arts City, a huge artificial island; one wave can blow away an area with a diameter of 10 km, which should equal 6.1 Megatons of TNT) Speed: Superhuman (Flies at 100kph) Durability: Building level (Should be more durable than a Mixcoatl, torn in two by Misaka Mikoto's Railgun and its wreckage was damaged when shot with several Mixcoatl's missiles) Range: At least dozens of meters with flamethrowers | Bombardment area has a diameter of 10 km Weaknesses: The surface craft is destroyed when it's used as an antenna for the satellite's bombardment Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' The surface crafts can fly at 100kph, seemingly ignoring the laws of aerodynamics and looking more like a giant fish swimming through the sky. *'Flamethrowers:' The surface crafts can release large amounts of a thick fuel oil-like burning liquid from 8 holes on their side, scattering crimson flames like water coming from a fire truck’s hose. *'Orbital Bombardment:' The surface craft is capable of opening up to form a parabolic antenna about 200m across in order to assist the satellite in aiming its orbital bombardment. The orbital bombardment takes the form of over a thousand brilliant white beams of light, which can destroy everything in an area with a diameter of 10 km. The satellite can fire several waves in succession. Key: Surface craft | Satellite Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Vehicles Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7